I'll make it up to you
by adaasgard
Summary: Remus cometió un error, cómo compensar a la mujer que ama?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Make It Up To You**

En ocasiones no comprendía cómo el sombrero seleccionador lo había asignado a Gryffindor; momentos como ahora cuando se sentía como el peor cobarde de todos.

"Hace falta ser muy valiente para soportar lo que tú cada luna llena" la voz aterciopelada de Dora le susurró en su mente, haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago por la culpa.

Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante después de haber atacado a Harry la ira estaba a flor de piel, no podía pensar en lo irracional del comportamiento de un mocoso de 17 años, quién era él para cuestionar las decisiones de los adultos, sin embargo con el paso de las horas fue apaciguándose la bestia que rugía en su interior para dar paso al arrepentimiento y la vergüenza. Ese mocoso le recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Sin embargo las razones por las que se alejaba también eran válidas, ya había sido demasiado egoísta hasta ahora, él era un hombre demasiado dañado para arruinar la vida de un niño inocente, ya era suficiente con desprestigiar a su esposa.

"Por favor Moony ella ya es escoria para cualquier sangre pura" la voz de Sirius retumbó en su cabeza, la cual empezaba a doler como el infierno.

Su naturaleza ambivalente lo tenía contra las cuerdas una vez más, una parte de él anhelaba ser amado, tener las cosas que las personas normales tenían, un trabajo, una esposa, familia. Pero cuando todo marchaba bien, la otra parte de él salía a recordarle que era un monstruo y que los monstruos son indignos de felicidad.

"Pero a mí no me importa" la voz de Dora trataba de convencerlo y él quería creerle, así que era capaz de besarla, de dejarla que lo amara como nunca antes lo habían hecho, de casarse con ella y ser descuidado al demostrarle su amor... mientras que la otra parte la alejaría, la haría a un lado para que lo odiara y finalmente la abandonaría.

"A veces para ser valiente tienes qué temer primero" la voz de Lily hizo mella en él. A pesar de todas las amenazas James y Lily estuvieron hasta la muerte con su hijo, y él también quería hacerlo, pero regresar ahora... Remus se revolvió el pelo con desesperación recordando la dolorosa pelea.

* * *

Después de la desastrosa boda y de asegurarse que todos estuvieran a salvo Remus tomó su decisión, antes de que lo pensara ya estaba tomando sus cosas.

-Hey, ¿vas a algún lado? –Tonks lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Necesito saber dónde está Harry y si está a salvo, de esa forma planearemos el siguiente paso.

-¿Planearemos, piensas irte a largo plazo? -la voz de Tonks tomó un aire de irritación y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo que estar ahí para él.

-Sabes que quiero a Harry y a los chicos pero Remus...

-No hay peros Dora, sabes que esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, no podemos ser egoístas

-¿Egoístas? estás hablando de tu hijo.

-No sabes ni siquiera qué cosa será - la mirada de Tonks se había roto y lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero ella aún lo miraba mientras su cabello se tornaba tan negro como la noche.

-¡Vete entonces! -su voz temblaba, pero ya no de tristeza sino de ira -pero si cruzas esa puerta, no seré yo quien te busque otra vez.

* * *

-¡Completo imbécil! -gruñó Remus bebiendo lo que quedaba de la botella.

**Listo, ya está arreglado, perdón por el código. Pero esto no termina aquí, veremos el regreso de Remus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, tampoco ****I'll Make It Up To You.**

**I'll Make It Up To You.**

**Tomé tu corazón, tomé tu mano,  
te prometí todo lo que tenía,  
esperando que lo entendieses.**

(Imagine Dragons)

* * *

A Remus le tomó un tiempo considerable encontrar la casa de los Tonks, pero al fin estaba frente a la puerta.

Sí, frente a la puerta aún con el sopor del alcohol, desaliñado y con culpabilidad en su rostro.

Antes de poder tocar la puerta Ted Tonks la había abierto, apuntando su varita hacia él.

-¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que Remus Lupin dijo a mi hija?

Remus tragó con dificultad, porqué de todas las preguntas tenía qué escoger eso, estaba tentado a responder mal a propósito para recibir el castigo debido.

-Le… dije… que ni siquiera sabía qué cosa sería… refiriéndome a nuestro hijo… -Remus juraba que estaba temblando como un adolescente; de un jalón lo metió en la casa antes de poder decir algo. Cuando estuvo dentro se encontró frente a dos padres con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que en verdad es él –susurró Andrómeda con ira y Remus vio lo parecida a los Black que podría ser cuando estaba furiosa.

-Yo…

-¡¿Cuántas veces más vas a romper su corazón?¡

-Querida trata de calmarte o enfermarás –Ted la sostuvo de los hombros con calma.

-¿Por qué siquiera lo dejaste entrar?

-Escuchen tengo… tengo qué hablar con ella, juro que no he venido a causar problemas…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Tonks los hizo conscientes de su presencia.

Al mirarla Remus pudo notar con gran pesadumbre su estado de depresión, una vez más su cabello era marrón arenoso, la cara más angulosa y los ojos oscuros de no dormir bien, hubiera sido menos doloroso un golpe en el estómago.

-He venido a buscarte –dijo caminando hacia ella, los padres de ella mantenían la distancia pero alertas del estado de su hija.

Tonks lo miró analíticamente por un momento que a Remus le pareció eterno

-Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada –y después de eso se volvió hacia las escaleras subiendo hasta su dormitorio.

Ted Tonks soltó un gran suspiro de alivio

-Ve a bañarte muchacho, no vas a hablar con mi niña aun estando ebrio.

-Pero Ted…

-No lo sacó a patadas querida, además son cosas entre esposos.

-¡Él renunció a ese derecho!

-Yo sé eso, pero cometí un error al tratar de irme y lo supe porque ya no puedo estar separado de ella. Lo juró. –Andrómeda Tonks asintió pero no dio otro gesto de aprobación.

**Tomé tu corazón, tomé tu mano,  
te prometí todo lo que tenía,  
esperando que lo entendieses.  
Estoy lejos de ser un hombre perfecto.  
Porque, cielo, ha sido un año difícil,  
parece que no estamos yendo a ninguna parte.  
Tú estás llorando dentro de tu habitación,  
cariño, sé que no es justo.**

Después de asearse lo mejor que pudo Remus y cambiarse la ropa, subió a la antigua habitación de Tonks y al acercarse pudo escuchar pequeños sollozos, se armó de valor y entró encontrándola en un nido de frazadas en su cama, él se acercó y trató de acercarla a él pero…

-¡No, no lo hagas! –dijo apartándose lejos de él –te fuiste una vez más.

-Pero volví –dijo con voz entrecortada

-Si volviste por compasión o por tu tonto honor Gryffindor entonces estás a tiempo de escapar Remus.

-¡¿Qué?! No, Dora no fue nada de eso. Harry me hizo darme cuenta que mi lugar está aquí contigo y…y…

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes llamarlo tu hijo.

-¡Porque temo que sea como yo!

**Sé que no entiendes  
los vicios que persiguen a un hombre.  
Y en tus ojos puedo ver  
los lugares en los que preferirías estar. **

**Porque, cielo, ha sido un año difícil,  
parece que no estamos yendo a ninguna parte.  
Tú estás llorando dentro de tu habitación,  
cariño, sé que no es justo.**

-Y qué si es como tú, a ti te amé siendo como eres, todo de ti. Me convertí en tu esposa gritándote que no me importaba; y si mi hijo nace como tú no me cansaré de repetírselo cada día. Por eso necesito saber la verdad de porqué estás aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ibas a buscar Harry y lo encontraste ¿verdad?

-Sí, ellos están a salvo pero cuando le dije a Harry sobre la situación, él me rechazó y discutimos, Dora lo siento.

-Entonces por eso volviste, porque no tenías otra opción. –Tonks se dejó caer de nuevo en la orilla de la cama.

-Creo que sí, después de ti ya no tengo ninguna opción, Dora pude haberme ido a muchos lugares para estar lejos de ustedes, pero ya no puedo. No cuando la mujer que amo está aquí con mi hijo.

-¿Y si ya no confío en ti? –Susurró con voz entrecortada y Remus sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él –Te amo pero ya no solo se trata de mí, ahora tengo qué pensar en este bebé y en lo doloroso que podría ser tener un padre que este junto a él un tiempo y luego no lo vea jamás, así que piensa bien antes de prometer cualquier cosa, si vas a quedarte tendrás que hacerlo de verdad. Pero si no, entonces ni siquiera lo veas nacer Remus.

**En mi hora más oscura, en mitad de la noche,  
Tus manos son mías,  
Las promesas no son más que pensamientos fugaces,  
pero tú, tú eres mi vida entera.  
Cada noche,  
Cada noche, te compensaré**

-No necesito pensar nada más, ya mi mente tuvo suficiente control por el resto de mi vida –Remus se arrodilló frente a ella tomando con cuidado su mano y poniéndola sobre su corazón –esta vez dejaré que esto sea quien guíe. –con la otra mano levantó su barbilla invitándola a mirarlo a los ojos, ella dejó caer una lágrima más para luego sonreír.

-Te has vuelto cursi

-Lo que sea para compensarte –susurró antes de cerrar la distancia entre los dos.

**Acuéstate conmigo, por una noche más.  
Te prometo, que lo haré bien.  
Te compensaré  
-a ti, a ti-.  
Cada noche, te compensaré  
-a ti, a ti-.  
Cada noche, te compensaré.**

**FIN…**

**Espero les haya gustado, me encanta esta canción y no puedo más que imaginármelos a ellos cuando la escucho. Siempre he creído que con el carácter de Tonks no lo aceptaría tan fácil como otras ocasiones.**


End file.
